


Will You Take My Hand?

by PawPatrolAir



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPatrolAir/pseuds/PawPatrolAir
Summary: Hinata wants to tell Sakura how feels and with some encouragement from Ino she's able to... But just how will things turn out?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata
Kudos: 19





	Will You Take My Hand?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here's a little fanfic I wanted to write! Enjoy and feel free to comment you want to! If you want to check out my Tumblr the link is below-

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

Hinata felt so anxious. How was she going to do this? She was scared...

"Hinata it'll be okay. I promise." Ino said, as she tried to comfort her friend.

"I-I... I just.. don't know what to do Ino... I mean I what I want to say... But saying it out loud? To her? It's just too much..." Hinata replied nervously.

"Sakura loves you. I can tell." Ino said. "I can just tell."

"She's always been so bold though... If she actually loves me why wouldn't she say anything?" Hinata questioned.

"Well... Everyone is shy about something! And also with you being so shy and nervous... Sakura might not want to tell you. She hates it whenever you get stressed out." Ino said.

"Y-Yeah.. I suppose.." Hinata mumbled.

"Oh come on! You can do this, Hinata! Go get your girl!" Ino added in, as she gently shoved her in the direction of Sakura's house.

"A-Alright... I'm gonna do this. Thanks for the help Ino." Hinata nodded, as she walked towards the home of her friend and crush.

"You're welcome Hinata!" Ino replied as she saw Hinata walk up to Sakura's house. The Ino turned and headed home, hoping that everything would go well.

* * *

Sakura smiled happily when saw Hinata standing at her door. "Hey, Hinata! What's up?" Sakura asked.

"W-Well... I uh.. I actually wanted to talk to you about something..." Hinata muttered nervously.

"Oh okay! Want to take a a walk through town and talk?" Sakura questioned.

"S-Sure..." Hinata replied.

Sakura smiled at her friend and then stepped outside and closed the front door behind her.

As the two teenager girls began to walk through the village, Sakura spoke up.

"Is something wrong?"

"... No... I just... I don't know how to tell you this..." Hinata muttered.

"Hinata you can tell me anything. Anything at all! You don't have to be afraid." Sakura said.

"Well... I... I... I love you." Hinata finally said, as she felt her anxiety hitting it's peak.

Suddenly Sakura froze and looked at her friend with shock. "Please Sakura... don't hate me... I... I'd understand if you didn't feel that way for me... But.. I wanted to know if you do and... And..." Hinata couldn't find the courage to keep talking and just glanced at the ground.

"Oh Hinata... Of course I love you." Sakura replied with a smile. "Y-You do?"..." Hinata asked, as she looked at the other girl. "Yeah. I have for a while. I didn't want to stress you out though so I kept my mouth shut." Sakura explained.

"Ino was right!' Hinata squeaked.

"Huh?... What was Ino right about?" Sakura asked.

"That you wouldn't tell me... Because you'd think it would stress me out." Hinata responded.

"Well I'm just glad you said something. You're so sweet, so cute... And I just want you to be happy and safe." Sakura added in, as she stepped closer to Hinata.

"I always feel happy and safe when I'm with you..." Hinata said nervously.

"Good. Because I'll make sure you always are... So will you be my girlfriend?" Sakura replied.

"Y-Yes... I'd love that." Hinata said with a grin.

"Great! Can I kiss you?" Sakura asked.

"Of course." Hinata nodded.

Sakura grinned from ear to ear as she leaned in and kissed Hinata on the lips who kissed her back. After a few seconds the girls broke apart and grinned at each other. "Want to for a walk in the park?" Sakura questioned.

"Y-Yes..." Hinata responded shyly, as she smiled at her girlfriend. Sakura smiled back at Hinata and then took her hand as they both headed towards the park.


End file.
